Three Days Of Grace
by Chroma Gyr
Summary: It was fine in the beginning...Then it all changed...What happened...?
1. Home

**_Disclaimer: All material used for this collection of songfic one-shots belong to their respected parties. Three Days Grace belongs to Three Days Grace. Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom. None of it belongs to me!

* * *

_**

_**Home…**_

_I'll be coming home_

_just to be alone_

_cause I know you're not there_

_and I know that you don't care_

_I can hardly wait to leave this place_

Why I even asked her is she wanted to stay at my apartment is beyond me. I was so stupid. At first, everything was fine. We kept on good terms. We took care of the place and didn't make a bloody mess every time we got pissed off at each other.

Then, it all changed. Every morning, we would fight before we left to go in our separate directions to work everyday. Every night, I would come home early. Lady would come home late, always in a bitchy mood. Who could blame her? No one likes to work late. So, I do all I can to put her in a good mood so she won't beat the shit outta me once she walks in the door. Sometimes it would be so quiet, it would be like she's not even here even if she is.

_No matter how hard I try_

_You're never satisfied_

_This is not a home_

_I think I'm better off alone_

_You always disappear_

_Even when you're here_

_This is not my home_

_I think I'm better off alone_

_Home, this house is not a home_

But once she walks through the doorway, it's like being in Hell all over again. No mater what I do, Lady is never satisfied. I don't think it's because she's in a bad mood and is mad at me for not doing enough around here. I think Lady just hates me. She never gives me any gratitude for the stuff that I actually _did_. So I've decided to get back at her. It's not one of my best ideas of payback but it's the only way I can put up with her complaining about everything.

_By the time you come home_

_I'm already stoned_

_You turn off the TV_

_And you scream at me_

_I can hardly wait_

_till you get off my case_

I'm sitting on the couch, half asleep and feeling like I'm dead. The TV is on. I hear the lock click. She's home… The door opens and in walks Lady. She stands in front of the TV and turns it off. I can barely see her but I could feel the anger she was throwing in my face. She started screaming at me over something…I can barely remember what happened that day.

But that was when my last nerve snapped. I couldn't take it anymore. I fought back. When Lady started yelling, I started yelling. I couldn't stand her anymore…but I had nowhere else to go. Neither did her. What was I supposed to do?

_No matter how hard I try_

_you're never satisfied_

_this is not a home_

_I think I'm better off alone_

_You always disappear _

_even when you're here_

_This is not my home_

_I think I'm better off alone_

_Home, this is not a home_

_This house is not a home_

_I'm better off alone_


	2. Wake Up

_**Wake Up**_

_I'm no sober all the time_

_You bring me down at least you try_

_Until we see this eye to eye_

_I don't want you_

_I must be running out of luck_

_Cause you're just not drunk enough to f_

_And now I've had it up to here_

_I don't want you _

Okay…So it's true…I have a bad drinking problem…When Lady knows I'm drunk, she knows how to hurt me…She tries so hard to bring me down but it doesn't always work. We'll never see anything eye to eye. Even when she's drunk, Lady expects something from me. I'm beginning to think I have rotten luck with women…

_It took so long to see_

_You walked away from me_

_When I need you_

Then…She left…She walked away…and I didn't even realize that until a week later…But when Lady left…That was the time…when I needed her most…

_Wake up I'm pounding on the door_

_I'm not the man I was before_

_Where the Hell are you_

_When I need you_

_Wake up I'm pounding on the door_

_I won't hurt you anymore_

_Where the Hell are you_

_When I need you _

I searched everywhere for her…but found nothing…Until I found an old, run-down apartment building…Lady wasn't there… "I've changed, Lady…I'm better now…I need you, Lady…Where are you…?" I couldn't believe it…I was crying…Maybe it's because…I love her…

_I'm not angry all the time_

_You push me down at least you try_

_Until we see this eye to eye_

_I don't want you_

Depressed…I can't find her…She'll never come back…I'm giving up…I think when Lady walked away from me, that was her way of trying to push me down. Even if it did work, I got right back up. She probably thought I was angry at her. That must be it.

_Wake up I'm pounding on the door_

_I'm not the man I was before_

_Where the Hell are you_

_When I need you_

_Wake up I'm pounding on the door_

_I won't hurt you anymore_

_Where the Hell are you_

_When I need you_

I'm on my way back to the shop and I pass a small house on the way there. The light is on and I see a figure in the window. Could it be…? Is it really…Lady…? Something drew me toward the house, almost like a magnetic pull…So I knocked on the door. It sounded like I was pounding on it. She wouldn't answer…Then, out of the blue, I started singing. _Wake up I'm pounding on the door I'm not the man I was before Where the Hell are you When I need you Wake up I'm pounding on the door I won't hurt you anymore Where the Hell are you When I need you_

Either my singing was really bad or really good. But it got her to open the door…


	3. Drown

_**Drown…**_

_Good morning day_

_Sorry I'm not there_

_But all my favorite friends_

_Vanished…in the air_

_It's hard to fly when you can't even run_

_Once I had the world, but now I've got no one_

So quiet…I'm all alone…Everyone's gone…Vergil was all I had left…Now he's gone too…I wish he was still here…I-…I needed him…Why, Vergil…? Why did you have to go…? I'm sorry for getting mad at you when you would correct my mistakes…

_If I needed someone to control me_

_If I needed someone to hold me down_

_I would change my direction_

_and save myself before I…_

_If I needed someone to control me_

_If I needed someone to push me around_

_I would change my direction_

_and save myself before I…..drown_

But…It seemed like you would do anything to see me miserable…You wanted me to be perfect…like you. You're not even here and it's like you're still here, making me suffer, doing all you can to haunt me…If I really wanted to be like you, Vergil…I would've done so much to change. Even if you're not here, you're making it so hard for me to live…We used to be friends…brothers…

_Good morning day_

_Sorry you're not here_

_But all those times before_

_Were never this unclear_

_It's hard to walk when you can't even run_

_Once I had this world, but now I've lost it all_

We used to be so close…Now…we're so fat apart…Remember what we used to say…? Jackpot…It was never so complicated in the past…Help me, Vergil…Save me from this confusion and complication…I'm sorry you're not here to see me cry…I'm sorry you're not here to see me suffer…

_If I needed someone to control me_

_If I needed someone to hold me down_

_I would change my direction_

_and save myself before I…_

_If I needed someone to control me_

_If I needed someone to push me around_

_I would change my direction_

_and save myself before I…..drown_

_Rolling faster than I'm breathing_

_Drown…_

_Rolling faster than I'm breathing_

_Drown…_

_Rolling faster than I'm breathing_

I've lost it all…There's no point in trying to find anything…I put the blade to my wrist and break the skin…I'm not doing this for you, Vergil…I don't want to suffer…I don't want to be alone…It won't be like that anymore…This will silence my crying soul…You're face won't haunt my dreams anymore…I love you, Vergil…I hate you too…Now you can watch me sleep and never wake up…

_If I needed someone to control me_

_If I needed someone t hold me down_

_I would change my direction_

_and save myself before I…_

_If I needed someone to control me_

_If I needed someone to push me around_

_I would change my direction_

_and save myself before I…drown…_


End file.
